I'M BACK
by cindyjung
Summary: Sequel of Back To Me / YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong) / Warning! NC 17 / Read Review :)) / "Aku adalah orang yang menyayangimu" "Aku adalah orang yang mencintaimu" Pada siapa kau akan kembali?


Sudah sebulan kayanya Cindy ga update apapun XD wkwkw

Kali ini Cindy membuat sequel dari Back To ME. Masih inget kan? Wkwkwk

Maaf kalo ceritanya rada ribet dan bertele tele serta panjaaaaanngggg banget. But i hope you like it )

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Empat tahun.

Namja itu masih seperti empat tahun yang lalu.

Mata doenya.

Hidung mancungnya.

Bibir cherrynya.

Bahkan perasaannya.

Perasaannya pada namja dihadapannya ini.

Namun ia sadar, empat tahun, bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Semua telah berubah.

Begitupun namja dihadapannya ini.

"Terimakasih kau mau menghadiri pertunanganku, Jaejong ah" kata namja bermata musang itu sambil memasang senyum diwajahnya

"Ne, kita ini sahabat bukan? Tentu saja aku harus datang ke pertunanganmu" kata Jaejoong yang juga mengembangkan senyum ke arah namja dihapannya ini

Mereka saling melempar senyum namun juga saling melempar rintihan kepada hati masing masing. Rasa sakit yang pernah Jaejoong rasakan sesungguhnya masih memberikan bekas yang cukup mendalam padanya. Dan penyesalan yang Yunho rasakan dalam dadanya akan selalu terasa hingga kini. Perasaan yang tidak pernah tersampaikan itupun masih terus terpendam dan menggoreskan luka pada hati mereka masing masing. Namun sesuatu itu selalu mereka pendam. Terpendam. Hingga akhirnya hanya tinggal senyum ini. Senyum penuh tipudaya yang sesungguhnya orang bodohpun akan menyadari bahwa senyum itu tidak benar! Namun ternyata cinta memang telah membodohkan mereka. Tapi apakah itu cinta? Ataukah perasaan terluka?

-I',m Back-

"Pernikahanku satu minggu lagi" kata Yunho sambil menatap pada sebuah bingkai foto yang menunjukkan foto dirinya dengan seorang gadis yang tengah mengait manja tangannya

"Aku tau, dan masa cutiku pun tinggal satu minggu lagi haha" kata Jaejoong dengan tawa garing diakhir kalimatnya

"Kau benar benar cuti dan berangkat dari Jepang hanya untuk pernikahanku eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap mata doe itu lagi

"Tentu saja. Walaupun hanya sepuluh hari tapi itu cukup bukan untuk menghadiri pertunangan sekaligus pernikahanmu? Lagipula kita ini sahabat bukan?" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap mata musang itu

Hening. Tatapan mata mereka saling menyatu kala itu seakan tidak ada jarak yang dapat menghalangi sepasang mata itu untuk berbicara. Berbicara tentang luka dan cinta yang sesungguhnnya sedang mereka rasakan kini. Berbicara tentang rindu dan maaf yang tidak akan pernah terucap hingga kini.

Seujung senyum tertarik di satu sisi sudut bibir Yunho.

"Kau benar. Kita ini sahabat sejak kecil bukan?" kata Yunho masih menatap mata doe itu

"Ne! Tentu saja!" kata Jaejoong mengangguk kecil sambil masih menatap mata itu bersemangat

Yunho melepaskan kontak mata diantara mereka dan lalu mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Ia meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan menarikkan tangannya keatas dan lalu tangannya meraih pundak Jaejoong dan mengambil Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Yo! Sahabat! Apakah kau sudah merindukan makan mie di restoran favoritku?" kata Yunho sambil sedikit berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum antusias sambil turut merangkul pundak Yunho yang tampak sebenarnya lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Yo! Tentu saja!" kata Jaejoong bersemangat

"Baiklah! Ayo! Kita menuju keangkasa luas dan tak terbatas!" pekik Yunho lucu sambil membulatkan mulutnya dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya lurus kedepan

Sementara Jaejoong hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu dan ikut melangkah sambil sedikit menutupkan mukanya geli melihat tingkah Yunho. Tangan kanan yang tadinya masih dapat tergantung dipundak Yunho kini sudah sedikit menurun karena mengganggu cara berjalannya untuk mengimbangi langkah Yunho.

"Dasar pendek!" kata Yunho sedikit mengejek

"Ya!" pekik Jaejoong tidak terima

"Kemari! Taruhlah tanganmu disini!" kata Yunho lagi sambil mengambil tangan Jaejoong disela lengannya dan lalu menaruh jemari itu dipinggangnya.

Jaejoong terdiam menatap perlakuan Yunho kepadanya seperti itu. Dadanya kembali merasakan debaran debaran yang berhasil menggelitiknya dan memberikan efek tertentu pada pipinya.

"Empat tahun dan kau malah terlihat semakin pendek. Bagaimana ini?" ejek Yunho lagi sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan sedikit menaikan dagunya

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau ini yang terlalu tinggi! Tidak sadarkah tinggimu itu melampaui orang kebanyakan!" pekik Jaejoong tidak terima sambil menegadahkan kepalanya menatap Yunho

"Yang penting aku akan segera menikah. Wlee" kata Yunho sambil memeletkan lidahnya

"Aish! Kurasa aku harus cepat cepat mencari calon istri!" kata Jaejoong mempotkan bibirnya

Yunho mempererat rangkulannya pada Jaejoong sambil masih memegangi tangan Jaejoong yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu carilah agar kau pun bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini" kata Yunho kembali menatap mata doe itu

Lebih baik begini eoh? Masih dapat saling menyentuh, saling bercanda dan saling menatap. Walaupun hal ini tidak akan pernah bertahan lama. Tapi hal ini pasti dapat terus kami rasakan dan alami. Sebagai sahabat.

"Ne! Ne! Tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin makan dulu!" kata Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Yunho dan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka

"Hahaha, baiklah! Kedai mie kami datang!" kata Yunho kembali membulatkan mulutnya dengan lucu dan kembali mengundang tawa Jaejoong

-I'm Back-

"Jaejoong ssi apakah tidak ada wanita yang kau sukai?" tanya yeoja manis yang duduk dihadapanya seketika membuat Jaejoong terhenti dari santap makanannya

"Ah.. aku.. masih ingin fokus pada karir restoranku dulu" jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup namun berusaha untuk memasang senyum

"Hm.. begitu ya? Padahal kau sangat tampan dan kurasa tidak akan ada yang menolakmu" kata yeoja itu sambil memasang wajah yang cukup menggemaskan

"Termasuk kau, Hyun Ah ya?" goda namja disampingnya sambil memasang wajah kesal

"Tidak juga. Karena Yunho Oppa disampingku jauh lebih tampan" kata yeoja bernama Hyun Ah itu sambil mengait manja lengan Yunho yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh Yunho

DEG! Jantung Jaejoong kembali menimbulkan rasa geli didadanya namun kali ini rasanya berbeda. Perasaan geli itu seperti menghisap semua oksigen untuknya bernafas dan membuatnya merasa sesak.

"_Tidak. Jangan seperti ini Kim Jaejoong! tersenyumlah!" _batin Jaejoong

"Aish, tentu saja kau menganggapnya lebih tampan diakan calon suamimu hahaha" kata Jaejoong yang berusaha tertawa

"Aish, bilang saja kau iri Kim Jaejoong!" goda Yunho pada Jaejoong

"Enak saja! Aku bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kumau! Kau lupa julukanku saat SMA?" kata Jaejoong sambil menaikan sedikit dagunya berusaha menyombong

"Jaejoong sang penakluk wanita. Lalu kenapa? Yang akan menikah kan sekarang aku bukan kau. Wlee" kata Yunho kini memeletkan lidahnya

"Aish, selalu saja menyebutkan kata itu. Ne! Ne! Aku iri! Kau puas? Lagipula mungkin julukan itu sudah tidak cocok untukku" kata Jaejoong kesal namun melemahkan perkataannya diakhir

"Kenapa? Karena kau belum menikah?" goda Yunho lagi

"Anni. Tapi karena ada seseorang" kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit menarik senyumnya

"Ah! Jadi ada gadis yang sedang kau sukai ya, Jaejoong ssi?" sanggah Hyun Ah bersemangat dan reflek melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yunho

"Hahaha, mungkin?" kata Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terdiam dan menatapnya penasaran. Siapakah gadis itu?

"Siapa dia? Siapa?" tanya Hyun Ah sangat antusias

"Aku tidak dapat menyebutkan namanya, tapi yang jelas dia adalah orang kusukai sejak duluuu sekali" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap Hyun Ah dengan tersenyum sementara Yunho terdiam melihat senyum itu

Senyum yang sangat berbeda.

"Lalu? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Hyun Ah lagi

Jaejoong sedikit melirik Yunho yang tengah terdiam dan membuat Yunho sedikit bergidik lalu Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Sayangnya. Dia juga sudah akan menikah" kata Jaejoong sambil kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh luka dan Hyun Ah menyadari itu.

"Kau benar benar terluka ya? Senyummu itu, benar benar seperti orang patah hati" kata Hyun Ah yang hanya dibalas desahan kecil yang membuat seujung senyum dibibir Jaejoong

Tangan Hyun Ah terulur dan berusaha mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan lalu menggenggamnya erat. Jaejoong yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat membelalakan matanya karena terkejut sementara Yunho hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Kim Jaejoong ssi, bersemangatlah! Kami akan selalu ada untukmu!" kata Hyun Ah berusaha meneguhkan Jaejoong

Jaejoong terdiam sambil menatap Hyun Ah. Yunho beruntung. Beruntung karena mendapatkan gadis seperti Hyun Ah. Setidaknya Jaejoong bisa mempercayakan Yunho padanya bukan?

"M!" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya kecil

"Gomawoyo, Hyun Ah ah" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan itu erat

-I'm Back-

Jaejoong POV

Aku tidak menduga akan ada pemandangan mengejutkan dihadapanku saat seketika kami tiba dikedai ini. Gadis itu, Lee Hyun Ah. Gadis yang berhasil berada di sisi Yunho saat ini. Lambaian tangan yang anggun dan senyum manis itu, namja mana yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya? Bahkan namja yang kukenal sejak dulu ini pun akhirnya jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Kim Jaejoong ssi, bersemangatlah! Kami akan selalu ada untukmu!" kata Hyun Ah yang tampak berusaha meneguhkan hatiku

Harus kuakui aku pun tertari pada yeoja ini. Aku mengembangkan senyumku saat menatapnya, setidaknya dia dapat mempercayakan Yunho pada yeoja ini bukan? Yeoja yang tidak akan pernah berbohong tentang seberapa ia mencintai Yunho. Yeoja yang tidak akan pernah menutup senyumnya bagi Yunho. Yeoja yang bisa selalu ada disisi Yunho.

"M! Gomawoyo, Hyun Ah ah" kataku mengangguk kecil sambil menggenggam tangan Hyun Ah erat, memohon agar ia dapat menjaga Yunho.

"Ah! Jaejoong ssi! Maukah kau menjadi pendamping pria Yunho Oppa?" kata Hyun Ah yang seketika mengagetkanku

Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang saat mendapati kalimat itu kini berputar dalam kepalaku. Pendamping pria? Yang benar saja. Bahkan saat aku harus menghadiri pertunangan mereka saja rasanya hatiku sudah akan remuk.

_Tidak._

_Jangan begini, Kim Jaejoong._

_Sudah empat tahun._

_Kau harus melupakannya._

Aku menatap sejenak Yunho yang tampak tengah menunduk sambil mengalihkan matanya tanpa memandang kami berdua.

_Seperti dia yang melupakanmu._

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Sebagai sahabat yang baik aku pasti bisa melakukannya!" kataku berpura pura antusias sambil masih menatap Yunho

_Walaupun sebagai orang yang menyukaimu, aku akan merasa sangat terluka._

_Tapi bukankah kita... sahabat?_

Aku membatin menekankan kata sahabat dalam hatiku. Ya, dari dulu sampai sekarang, kita adalah sahabat bukan? Aku pasti bisa melakukannya.

Kim Jaejoong kau pasti bisa!

End POV

-I'm Back-

"Hyung, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya suara nyarik itu pada hyungnya yang kini tengah mengenakan kemeja putih dengan tuxedo hitam yang menyelimutinya.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku baik baik saja memang kenapa?" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap adiknya yang kini tengah tertegun

"Ah, anniya" kata Junsu terpukau menikmati ketampanan hyungnya saat mengenakan tuxedo tersebut walaupun tidak menutup sedikit pun pesona Jaejoong dimatanya

"Ya! Ya! Kau memperhatikannya dalam sekali! Aku jadi merasa risih, Junsu ya!" protes Jaejoong mendapati adiknya tengah terlalu dalam memperhatikannya

"Hahaha, mian hyung, tapi kau sangat tampan saat mengenakan tuxedo itu" kata Junsu dengan polosnya

"Benarkah? Tampaknya aku akan lebih memikat daripada pengantin pria haha" kata Jaejoong dengan tawa yang tidak begitu renyah. Tentu saja, ini hanyalah sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan

"Kau baik baik saja hyung?" tanya Junsu lagi untuk kedua kalinya

"Ya! Ini kedua kalinya kau bertanya! Ne, aku baik baik saja Junsu ya!" jawab Jaejoong dengan penuh keyakinan tanpa menatap Junsu

Junsu membangkitkan dirinya untuk melihat namja dihadapannya ini lebih dekat. Sudah empat tahun dan akhirnya namja cantik ini dapat kembali ke Korea dan menemuinya. Dapat menghirup nafas yang sama lagi dengannya. Tapi kembali sebagai pendamping prianya? Junsu rasa hyungnya tidak baik baik saja.

"Hyung, kau yakin kau baik baik saja?" kata Junsu sambil menatap hyungnya lebih dekat

Jaejoong terdiam saat mendapati Junsu kini sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Ini ketiga kalinya..." saut Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Tapi untuk pertama kalinya..." kata Jaejoong kemudian menghadap Junsu sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak adik laki lakinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak baik baik saja..." sambung Jaejoong kemudian

Junsu hanya terdiam saat mendapati kepala kakaknya kini tengah tersandar dipundaknya. Jaejoong tidak menangis, tidak ada isakan disana. Dia juga tidak menghela nafas atau menghirup nafas dengan berat. Nafasnya teratur. Yang jaejoong lakukan kini hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya pada Junsu, berharap ada seseorang yang dapat menahan agar kepalanya tidak terjatuh, menunduk, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan buliran air mata. Ia tidak mau jadi Jaejoong yang menyedihkan.

-I'm Back-

"Penyakitmu tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi" kata seorang yang tampak paruh baya tersebut pada seorang dihadapannya

"Kapan?" tanya orang itu dengan tangan bergetar

"Satu tahun, paling lama 14 bulan" jawab namja paruh baya dihadapannya

"14 bulan?" katanya tidak percaya

"Ne"

Keadaan ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu kemudian menjadi hening seketika. Desahan nafas yang panjang itu lalu menghentikan keheningan tersebut dan membuat dua mata itu kembali bertemu.

"Anda akan menikah sebentar lagi bukan?' tanya namja paruh baya tersebut yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil orang dihdapannya

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya namja paruh baya tersebut

"Eh?" reflek kata orang tersebut sambil menegadahkan kepalanya

"Apa kau mencintai pasanganmu itu?" tanya namja paruh baya tersebut lagi

"Soal itu..." jawab orang itu ragu

"14 bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar namun juga waktu yang lama. Janganlah menghabiskan sisa hidup anda dengan orang yang tidak pernah ada dihati anda. Itu hanya saran saya sebagai sesama manusia" kata namja paruh baya itu lagi

"Arraseo..." kata seorang itu menjawab masih dengan keraguannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Pikirannya terpaku pada perkataan seorang paruh baya dihadapannya. Bukannya orang akan bersama dengannya itu tidak ia sayangi, hanya saja, orang itu bukanlah orang yang benar benar ada dihatinya. Bagaimana ini? Tak ada waktu lagi.

Ia membangkitkannya dari kursi besi tersebut lalu membungkuk kecil pada namja dihadapannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih dan kata perpisahan. Langkah kakinya terasa gontai saat melangkah menuju pintu putih yang akan membawanya keluar dari ruangan ini. saat ia keluar dari ruangan ini, semuanya akan dimulai. Detik dari 14 bulan hidupnya akan mulai berdetik.

Ia memutar kenop itu dengan ragu namun akhirnya ia berhasil melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari pintu itu. berharap bahwa 14 bulan dari hidupnya ini akan membaik. Tapi saat ia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kearah luar, mau tidak mau membuat matanya melebar.

"Kim, Jaejoong...?" katanya sambil terbata

-I'm Back-

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta lajang?" ajak pria bersuara husky pada namja disampingnya

"Eh? Pesta macam apa itu?" tanya namja imut disampingnya dengan polosnya

"Kim Junsu! Berapa umurmu ini eoh? Kau masih tidak tau pesta lajang?" pekik suara husky yang adalah Yoochun itu frustasi

"Aish, memang pesta apa itu? pesta untuk para lajang?" tanya Junsu menyesap lattenya masih dengan polosnya

"Pesta lajang itu pesta yang diadakan untuk orang yang akan menikah. Biasanya satu hari sebelum pernikahannya" jelas Yoochun

"Ah... akan menikah? Lalu kenapa namanya pesta lajang?" tanya Junsu lagi yang membuat Yoochun semakin frustasi

"Bolehkah aku menggigitmu segigit saja? Dengan pertanyaan polosmu dan ekspresimu itu kau membuatku gila" kata Yoochun gemas sekaligus frustasi

"Aku kan hanya bertanya..." kata Junsu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aigoooo, jangan bersikap seperti itu... Ne, ne, daripada bingung, kita coba adakan saja pesta itu bagaimana hum? Jadi kau tahu apa, kenapa, siapa, dimana, kapan, dan bagaimana pesta tersebut terjadi" kata Yoochun yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Junsu

"Baiklah..." kata Yoochun lagi sambil mengusap puncak kepala Junsu sayang

Junsu menghela nafasnya agak berat. Hal yang tidak wajar Yoochun liat walaupun sudah beberapa waktu mereka tidak bertemu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yoochun mulai tampak serius

Junsu menghela nafasnya sekali lagi saat ia mengingat kejadian sebelum ia menemui Yoochun.

"Yunho hyung, dia akan menikah beberapa hari lagi" kata Junsu tanpa menatap Yoochun

"Aku tau, kita baru saja membicarakannya tadi bukan?" jawab Yoochun kemudian

"Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah melihat hyungku sesedih itu" kata Junsu kembali mengeluarkan desahan nafas beratnya

"Aku belum melihatnya sejak pertunangan Yunho hyung kemarin, apakah dia sesedih itu?" tanya Yoochun penasaran

"Sedih mungkin bukan kata yang tepat Yoochun ah. Hyungku terluka. Hatinya sangat terluka" jawab Junsu

Yoochun terdiam. Ia mengingat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Perjanjiannya dengan Jaejoong sejujurnya sangat membantunya. Ia dapat mengatakan cintanya pada Junsu dan membuat mereka terus berhbungan hingga selama ini. Ia hanya mengikuti, bukan yang membuat perjanjian tersebut, tapi kenapa? Rasanya Jaejoong hyung tidak diijinkan mengatakan sebuah kalimat pada orang yang dicintainya itu? Apakah hidup ini begitu tidak adil? Ataukah terlalu adil karena ada yang bahagia dan ada yang terluka?

-I'm Back-

Yunho POV

"Uwaaaahhh, Oppa~ kau tampan sekali~" pekik yeoja dihadapanku dengan antusias yang mau tidak mau membuatku tersenyum

"Kau terlalu memuji, Hyun Ah ya" kata Yunho merendah

"Anniyo, kau memang tampan, Oppa! Aih, aku mungkin adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung karena dapat menikahi pria seperti mu!" puji Hyun Ah lagi

"Baiklah! Ini saatnya aku mencoba pakaian juga!" lanjut Hyun Ah semangat sambil memasuki ruang ganti

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum sambil memandang kosong pemandangan dihadapanku. Tidak terasa 2 hari lagi pesta pernikahan ini akan dilakasanakan. 2 hari, dan itu adalah sisa hari aku dapat melihat wajah namja itu. Ya, Kim Jaejoong. Setelah 4 tahun aku tidak dapat menemuinya, ia kembali masih dengan pesona indahnya yang aku rasakan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun setelah empat tahun itu aku hanya dapat kembali melihat wajah itu untuk 10 hari saja.

Kembali berputar dalam memori kepalaku kejadian memilukan yang aku alami saat Jaejoong meninggalkanku. "Saranghae". Satu kata yang bahkan hingga sekarang belum dapat diucapkan olehku. Tapi setelah ada Hyun Ah disini, apakah aku masih pantas mengucapkan kata seperti itu?

"Huf" dengusku kecil saat tubuhku kini sudah bersandar pada sebuah kursi tunggu disana

Aku memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran sofa berusaha membuat diriku nyaman juga mencoba menenangkan diriku. Sudah berapa tahun ini? Sejak aku pindah bahkan hingga ia pergi dan meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun, debaran ini masih sama. Aku masih menyukainya. Aku sangat menyanyanginya. Aku mencintainya. Kim Jaejoong, kenapa?

"Tadaaaaaa" pekik seorang gadis yang membuatku mau tidak mau mengarahkan kepalaku padanya

Berdiri Hyun Ah dengan gaun putih yang menutupi bahunya dengan round neck disana dengan beberapa pernik yang menghiasi lingkar lehernya. Gaun itu membentuk tubuh Hyun Ah dengan sempurna dan membuat kesannya sangat cantik dengan untaian rok dari pendek pada bagian depan dan mulai memanjang pada bagian belakangnya.

"Uwah. Cantik" pujiku. Jujur saja Hyun Ah memang cantik saat ini

"Ah, Oppa~ aku jadi malu" kata Hyun Ah malu malu

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Membayangkan seorang yang cantik tengah berdiri dihadapanku kini. Seketika pandanganku buyar dan berganti menjadi wajah familiar disana. Bukan wajah Hyun Ah yang kulihat disana, tapi seorang namja yang amat mengganggu hatiku. Kim Jaejoong. Aku melihatnya menatapku sambil mengenakan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan saat menghadiri pertunanganku. Sangat cantik.

"Oppa?"

DEG! Suara itu seketika membuyarkan bayanganku tentang Jaejoong dan membuatku kembali memandangnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Yunho? Dua hari lagi! Dan kau masih bisa memikirkan seorang yang lain dipikiranmu? Hentikan itu Jung Yunho!

"Kurasa tuan terlalu terpesona nona hahaha" kata seorang pengamat disana

"Benarkah? Aigoo aku jadi semakin malu" kata Hyun Ah malu malu lagi yang hanya kubalas dengan dengan sebuah tawa yang mungkin akan terdengar aneh saat ini

Walaupun Hyun Ah bukanlah orang yang benar benar ada dihatiku tapi aku... menyayanginya..

Yunho POV End

-I'm Back-

Jaejoong terdiam pada tempat duduknya di sebuah kantin tak jauh dari rumah sakit yang didatanginya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan matanya terasa sangat panas. Ada dua buah cangkir minuman disana, satu sebuah cappucino kesukaan Jaejoong dan satu adalah sebuah white coffe yang ia kenal itu kesukaan siapa.

Ia menaruh tangannya dibibirnya dan menumpukan siku tangannya pada meja didekatnya. Matanya semakin terasa panas saat sebuah memori kembali pada pikirannya.

"Yang benar saja..." kata Jaejoong sedikit bergetar

"_14 bulan lagi" _suara itu terngiang dalam kepalanya

"Kau bercandakan..."

"_Maafkan aku..."_

"Ini menyebalkan..."

"_Tolong jaga dia..."_

"Jung Yunho..." kata Jaejoong sambil membiarkan cairan itu jatuh mengairi pipinya

PUK!

Sebuah tangan jatuh dipuncak kepala Jaejoong saat air mata itu masih sibuk menjalari pipinya yang mulus itu. seketika hal tersebut membuat sang pemilik tubuh melonjak dan mencari pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis seperti ini" kata suara itu cukup nyaring dan familiar ditelinganya

"Changmin ah?" kata Jaejoong sambil menegadah menatapnya dengan penuh tanya dalam dadanya

"Ne, ini aku" kata namja itu sambil menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menegadahkan kepalanya

Namja yang bernama Changmin tersebut seketika melajukan langkahnya dan mengambil alih kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh orang yang telah berhasil mengacaukan hati Jaejoong saat ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong menghapus jejak air matanya

"Jepang-Korea tidak membutuhkan waktu hingga berhari hari bukan?" jawab Changmin kemudian

"Aku tau tapi.. kenapa kau bisa tau aku ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi penasaran sambil berusaha memulihkan hatinya saat berhadapan dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini

"Aku mengikutimu. Sejak kau keluar dari rumahmu untuk terakhir kali aku mengikutimu" jawab Changmin tegas seperti biasanya

"Eh?" reflek Jaejoong

"Lupakan saja. Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sakit?" tanya Changmin berusaha mengubah pembicaraan dari tentang dirinya menjadi tentang Jaejoong

"Aku memeriksakan kesehatan jantungku" jawab Jaejoong

"Apakah sakitnya masih terasa?" tanya Changmin mulai tampak cemas

"Sedikit" jawab jaejoong saat ingatannya kembali pada beberapa waktu lalu

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang kini tampak menunduk dan mulai berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kurasa sekarang bertambah lebih banyak. Ada apa?" tanya Changmin menyelidik

"Kau tau Shim Changmin? Saat orang yang kau harapkan berada disisimu selamanya justru akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?" tanya Jaejoong balik

"Kau tau Kim Jaejoong? Seharusnya kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu sendiri" jawab Changmin

Jaejoong terdiam. Benar, seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Changmin.

"Aku tau. Karena aku merasakannya padamu" jawab Changmin masih dengan ketegasannya

"Changmin ah" kata Jaejoong tercekat

"Mengenalmu, menjadi pembimbing pribadimu, menjadi temanmu, menjadi sahabatmu, dan menjadi orang yang menyukaimu. Itulah aku. Aku mengharapkanmu ada disisiku, tapi kau memilih pergi dariku" lanjut Changmin dengan jelas

Jaejoong kini terdiam. Menunduk. Dan membiarkan telinganya menangkap semua kata yang diucapkan Changmin padanya. Mebiarkan pikirannya kembali menerawang apa yang telah dan akan ia lakukan. Detak jantungnya kembali berdegup pelan, perlahan, namun terasa sangat menyakitkan. Seperti hatinya yang kini amat terasa menyakitkan. Kim Jaejooong, kau terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

-I'm Back-

"Pesta lajang?" tanya Yunho pada para pria disekelilingnya

"Ne, pesta untuk Yunho hyung untuk merayakan hari lajang terakhirnya sebelum menikah" kata Yoochun semangat

"Hem.. begitu yah.." kata Yunho sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya

"Tenang saja, pesta ini hanya dengan orang terdekat, bahkan mungkin hanya aku, Yoochun, Jaejoong hyung saja" kata Junsu kemudian yang hanya dibalas anggukan Yunho

"Baiklah aku akan ikut. Kapan tepatnya?" tanya Yunho cukup antusias

"Baiklah, tepatnya akan kuberi tahu hyung lewat sms okey?" kata Yoochun semangat sambil merasa rencananya akan berhasil

Rencana? Yah, sesuatu seperti ini mengandung sebuah rencana luar biasa dari seorang Park Yoochun.

"Apanya yang lewat sms?" kata sebuah suara yang membuat pria pria tersebut menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara

"Jaejoong hyung? Kau sudah disini rupanya" tanya Junsu sambil tersenyum garing

"Ne, aku disini ada apa eoh? Apanya yang lewat sms?" kata Jaejoong kembali mengulang pertanyaannya

"Jadi begini hyung, kami akan mengadakan pesta lajang untuk Yunho hyung. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yoochun semangat

"Pesta lajang?" tanya sebuah suara disamping Jaejoong

"Changmin ah?" pekik Junsu saat menatap Changmin ternyata ada disamping Jaejoong

Yunho dan Yoochun hanya terdiam menatap Jaejoong dan Changmin. Tatapan mata Yunho seketika berubah menjadi tatapan tidak suka kala mendapati Changmin menatapnya sangat dingin. Apa apaan orang ini?!

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yoochun penasaran

"Ne, dia Shim Changmin, pe... " kata kata Junsu terpotong ketika mendapat pelototan dari Jaejoong yang sejujurnya disadari Yunho

"Pe..raih IP tertinggi di universitasku di Jepang" lanjut Junsu masih dengan senyum garingnya

"Ahh~ begitu. Jadi Shim Changmin, apa kau juga mau ikut pada pesta lajang kami?" tanya Yoochun kemudian

Changmin melirik Jaejoong sebentar sambil menghelakan nafasnya.

"_Apa kau tau batas waktu yang kumiliki?"_ suara Jaejoong saat itu berputar dalam kepalanya

"_Setidaknya aku ingin bersama dengannya. Walau sebentar"_

"Terimakasih. Tapi tidak" tolak Changmin cukup halus namun tetap tegas

"Wae?" kata Jaejoong saat menatap Changmin tanpa suara yang hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman dan belaian halus dipuncak kepala Jaejoong

Yunho yang menatap tingkah yang dilakukan Changmin tersebut mau tidak mau semakin membuatnya menatap Changmin dengan tidak suka. Cemburu? Sejujurnya saja ya. Jaejoong tampak pasrah dan menurut pada setiap tindakan dan kata kata yang Changmin ucapkan dan itu membuat Yunho merasa tidak suka. Ada getaran amarah dalam dadanya. Jung Yunho, apa kau benar benar masih mencintai Kim Jaejoong?

-I'm Back-

Sehari sebelum pernikahan Yunho dan Hyun Ah. Perasaan keempat orang dalam kamar tersebut terasa sangat campur aduk. Suara hening kamar Yunho tersebut menambah rasa yang amat berbeda dalam perasaan mereka, terutama Jaejoong. Ini adalah kamar yang sama dimana Yunho tidur, bermain, dan melakukan semuanya. Kamar dimana Jaejoong menuliskan kata 'Saranghae' dijendelanya. Jujur saja Jaejoong sangat penasaran dengan tulisan itu. Apakah itu masih ada? Tapi, hey? Bukankah ini saatnya berpesta? Kalau begitu, ayo berpesta!

"Untuk pernikahan Yunho hyung besok!" teriak Yoochun penuh semangat

Keempat orang didalam kamar itu saling membenturkan gelas mereka dan meminumnya bersama sama. Jaejoong dan Yoochun meneguknya hingga habis, berkebalikan dengan Yunho dan Junsu yang hanya meneguknya beberapa.

"Wah, bir ini enak sekali!" kata Jaejoong yang tampak mulai bersemangat

"Aku membeli bir terbaik disini, hyung. Enak bukan?" kata Yoochun menyombongkan diri

"Hahaha, ne, ne, ini enak sekali" kata Jaejoong bersemangat

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sesemangat ini saat menyantap bir, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho

"Sudah empat tahun, apakah aku tidak boleh berubah, Jung Yunho?" jawab Jaejoong sedikit sinis pada Yunho

Yunho terdiam memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan kaget.

Junsu dan Yoochun hanya diam memperhatikan mereka dan merasakan aura yang berbeda diantara mereka berdua.

"Ah, ah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu sekarang? Yang kalah harus minum bir ini banyak banyak!" kata Yoochun berusaha membuat suasana lebih baik

"Setuju!" saut Jaejoong keras

"Aku setuju!" saut Junsu kemudian

"Aku juga! Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa minum terlalu banyak" kata Yunho tegas

"Eh wae?" tanya Yoochun

"Lambungnya lemah" jawab Jaejoong kemudian

"Ahh~ Arraseo. Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!" kata Yoochun sambil mengambil satu pak kartu dari kantung jaket pada pangkuannya

Mereka bermain kartu dengan sangat serius berusaha untuk menjadi yang tidak terkalahkan. Tawa menghampiri setiap kali ada kecurangan, kelakuan aneh, bahkan kesalahan yang dilakukan masing masing pihak. Seperti Yoochun yang berusaha mengintip, Junsu yang tidak sengaja membuka kartunya dan lain lain. Hal ini mau tak mau membuat kenangan baru bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang juga termasuk didalamnya.

"Hoeekkkkk" Yoochun bersuara seperti akan muntah

Ini adalah kali ke tiganya ia kalah dan ia minum bir terlalu banyak. Jaejoong yang kalah sudah empat kali saja tampaknya tidak terlalu terpengaruh bir tersebut kecuali pening sementara Yunho dan Junsu yang baru kalah sekali saja sudah merasakan kepala mereka yang pusing.

"Ju.. Junsu ya... Bantu aku ke toilet" kata Yoochun kemudian

"Biar aku saja" kata Yunho kemudian lalu bediri dan berusaha merangkul Yoochun yang sedang berusaha bangkit

"Tidak apa hyung, biar aku saja" kata Junsu menahan sisi lain Yoochun

"Junsu ya~" Yoochun melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Yunho dan lalu memeluk Junsu untuk sepenuhnya

Junsu dan Yoochun lalu meninggalkan mereka menuju kamar mandi dan lalu menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong didalamnya.

"Ini adalah saatnya, mereka berdua harus jujur" kata Yoochun saat menutup pintu kamar Yunho tersebut

Yoochun tidak mabuk sepenuhnya. Ia cukup sadar untuk berkata seperti itu. Inilah rencana besar Yoochun. Berharap kedua orang didalamnya akan berkata jujur.

-I'm Back-

"Ayo kita lanjutkan" ajak Jaejoong

"Tunggulah hinggga mereka kembali, ahhhh~ aku merasa pusing" keluh Yunho sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya

"Baiklah, baiklah ahhhh aku juga merasa pusing dan pegal" kata Jaejoong sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan lalu memberdirikan tubuhnya beranjak dari duduknya

Jaejoong berjalan menuju jendela tempat dimana ia Yunho selalu mengamatinya dan tempat dimana ia menuliskan tulisan kejujurannya saat itu. ia menatap pada jendela tersebut. Tidak ada tulisan apa apa disana. Terdapat raut kecewa di wajahnya. Mungkin Yunho sudah menghapusnya seperti ia menghapus Jaejoong kecil dalam hatinya hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan Hyun Ah sekarang. Jung Yunho, kau memang sudah berubah hum?

"Jadi seperti ini kau melihatku?" kata Jaejoong saat menatap jendela sebrang yang dulu adalah tempat tiggal Jaejoong

"Hm?" saut Yunho malas sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menatap ke arah suara Jaejoong

Matanya terpaku pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah berdiri di jendela itu, berdiri dan memandang pemandangan disebrangnya. Yunho terpaku sambil membayangkan mungkin empat tahun lalu, Jaejoong seperti ini saat menuliskan kata itu. Empat tahun yang lalu, apa ia sudah berubah sekarang? Ini adalah saat terakhir Yunho dapat menemukan jawabannya. Karena sesudah ini mungkin, ia tidak akan melihatnya lagi.

"Dekat sekali" kata Jaejoong saat mulai menyadari dulu mereka rumah mereka sangat sangat dekat

"Kim Jaejoong" panggil Yunho tegas

"Hm?" saut Jaejoong masih mengamati jendela tersebut

"Saat itu di atap... " tanya Yunho sedikit ragu

DEG! Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang saat perkataan Yunho membawanya kembali pada kejadian empat tahun yang lalu yang menjadi awal memburuknya hubungan mereka saat itu

"...kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?" lanjut Yunho yang hanya dijawab oleh keterdiaman Jaejoong

"Kau tidak ingin lama bersamaku... kenapa?" tanya Yunho lagi sementara Jaejoong tengah menggigit bibirnya cukup keras

"Dan tulisan dijendelaku saat itu..."

"Itu sudah empat tahun yang lalu Yunho ah" sanggah Jaejoong sebelum Yunho membahas tentang tulisan dijendelanya itu

"Nado saranghae" kata Yunho yang tiba tiba telah memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang

DEG! Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna saat merasakan dekapan itu pada tubuhnya. Lebih membulat lagi saat mendengarkan perkataan itu tepat ditelinganya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Kim Jaejoong" jelas Yunho

"Jung Yunho... apa kau mabuk?" kata Jaejoong berusaha menyangkal semua yang didengarnya

"Tidak. Hanya saja mungkin ini hari terakhirku dapat mengatakannya padamu" kata Yunho lagi

Jaejoong hanya dapat terdiam.

"Kau mabuk" kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho itu

Saat Jaejoong hendak melepaskan pelukan itu dan berbalik untuk menatap Yunho, sepasang tangan itu telah berhasil mengambil wajahnya lebih dahulu dan membuat bibir keduanya bersatu. Itu adalah sebuah ciuman. Ciuman mereka lagi setelah bertahun tahun berlalu.

"Jung Yunho!" Pekik Jaejoong saat berhasil melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membuat jarak diantara mereka

"Tahukah kau? Ini membuatku bingung! Kau berkata kau mencintaiku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyun Ah? Kau berkata kau mencintaiku? Apa kau tau apa yang kurasakan bertahun tahun ini? kau menjuhiku dulu, membuatku merasa bersalah dan membuatku merasa sangat kesepian. Aku pergi dan aku tidak mendapatkan apa apa hanya luka. Kini saat aku kembali kau malah memberikan luka baru bagiku! Kau tidak tau aku sangat bingung?" Pekik Jaejoong keras

Kini Yunho yang terdiam.

Ia menjauhi Jaejoong saat itu? Ya.

Karena ia merasa sudah ditolak oleh Jaejoong bahkan sebelum ia menyatakannya.

Tapi...

"Tidak tahukah kau aku juga terluka? Kau menuliskan kau mencintaiku sesaat sebelum kau pergi dan membuatku merasa kehilangan! Kau mengatakan kau tidak ingin lama lama bersamaku karena itu aku pergi! Kau tau? Saat kau mengatakan kata kata sekejam itu aku rasa kau sudah menolakku bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu! Tahukah kau? Penyesalan yang aku rasakan jauh lebih besar! Menikah dengan Hyun Ah karena perjodohan, melihatmu datang dan menyalamiku, dua orang yang aku sayang dan aku cintai. Siapa yang lebih bingung sekarang?!" balas Yunho tak kalah keras

"Aku tidak ingin berlama lama bersama mu karena saat bersamamu aku bergetar sangat hebat! Aku rasa dadaku akan meledak! Aku rasa duniaku berputar padamu! Aku mencintaimu! Jung Yunho!" balas Jaejoong lagi

Yunho kembali terdiam. Ia merasakan denyut kepalanya lebih hebat kini. Tangannya kembali mengambil wajah Jaejoong dan membuat bibir mereka bersatu lagi. Kembali ciuman penuh kemarahan dan kebingungan itu terjadi diantara mereka. Semua ini bukan tentang sakit hati mereka. Semua bukan tentang kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Tapi semua ini tentang cinta yang tidak pernah mereka ucapkan dari dahulu. Inilah yang menyebabkan semua luka yag tergores dihati mereka.

Saat merasakan oksigen mereka hampir habis, Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terdengar nafas mereka yang yang terengah.

"Aku juga.. Mencintaimu.. Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho diantara nafasnya yang tengah terengah kini

Jaejoong hanya menatap mata Yunho yang terlihat yakin, jujur, dan tanpa dosa itu. Ia menatapnya dan kemudian kembali jatuh kedalam dasar matanya. Jaejoong kembali menyatukan bibir mereka namun kali ini lebih lembut. Lembut seperti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Semuanya telah terucap. Kata itu dan rasa itu. kini tidak ada batasan diantara mereka untuk dapat saling menyentuh dan saling merasa.

Pagutan pagutan halus itu berubah menjadi sebuah keinginan yang lebih. Keinginan untuk menyentuh lebih dalam pada diri mereka berdua. Yunho melepas pagutan halus mereka dan berpindah pada leher jenjang Jaejoong. wangi vanilla yang sangat memabukkan Yunho itu mau tidak mau membuat Yunho menciumi leher Jaejoong dengan lebih bersemangat dan meninggalkan sebuah bercak disana. Yunho hanya dapat mendesah kesakitan kala Yunho melakukan hal itu pada lehernya.

Yunho pun beralih pada tanda lahir yang terdapat didaerah sekitar leher Jaejoong dan menciuminya perlahan. Menciuminya menuruni hingga menuju daerah belakang telinga Jaejoong. disana Yunho pun masih menciumi telinga Jaejoong yang membuat detak jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat kencang dan membuat sebuah desahan nikmat disana.

"Ah~" desah Jaejoong saat merasakan nikmat dikepalanya

"Yunho Ah~" kata Jaejoong manja

"Lepaskan pakaianmu" pinta Yunho pada Jaejoong masih sambil menciuminya

"Anniyo~" kata Jaejoong diantara desahan seksinya

Tiba tiba tangan Yunho mulai turun menuju bahu Jaejoong dan menuju dada Jaejoong berusaha meraba dada itu perlahan sebelum semakin menuruni lekuk tubuh itu dan mengambil ujung kaos Jaejoong dan membukanya hingga menunjukkan perut indah Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~" kata Jaejoong sambil tangannya memegang erat pundak Yunho

"Jongie ya~' panggil Yunho kembali mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry Jaejoong dan memagutnya gemas .

Ciuman Yunho membawa Jaejoong pada tempat tidur yang tidak jauh dari jendela itu dan membuka kaos Jaejoong disana. Yunho mengecupi tubuh Jaejoong dengan puas disana. Malam itu, malam pertama kali mereka mengatakan dan merasakan cinta diantara merka yang sesungguhnya. Menyatukan jiwa dan raga.

"Saranghae" kata Yunho pada Jaejoong lembut dan tulus

"Nado Saranghae" jawab Jaejoong kemudian dengan senyum diantara keduanya

-I'm Back-

Lonceng gereja itu berbunyi menandakan sepasang pria dan wanita telah menjadi satu kini. Seketika ketika kaki itu melangkahkan kai keluar dari gereja seketika sekerumununan orang melemparkan bunga pada mereka (ingatkan klip Doushitte? Semacam itulah hehe).

Pria tampan itu melirik namja disampingnya pelan sampai ia melihat sekumpulan bunga menjatuhi tubuhnya dari tangannya. Ia sudah benar benar merelakannya hum? Setelah kata itu benar benar terucap diantara mereka kini mereka harus merasakan kata terpisah lagi. Sehari setelah mereka bercinta dan inilah yang mereka dapatkan. Perpisahan.

Pasangan baru itu kemudian memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka pergi ke kehidupan mereka yang baru. Kehidupan mereka yang tanpa orang lain. Hanya mereka berdua yang membuatnya. Dengan cinta? Hanya mereka yang tau.

-I'm Back-

"_Oppa, apa kau yakin dengan pernikahan kita?" tanya gadis itu saat mereka berada diruangan rias itu_

"_Tentu saja. Wae?" tanya Yunho yakin_

"_Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong Oppa?" tanya gadis itu lagi_

_DEG! Terasa jantung Yunho berdegup kencang saat itu. Bagaimana Hyun Ah tau soal ia dan Jaejoong?_

"_Aku tau hal ini... saat aku menunggumu dulu sekali.. Aku menemukan sebuah pecahan kaca dilaci kamarmu. Tertulis "Saranghae" disana, dan dibawahnya pun tertulis nama Kim Jaejoong. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya juga, bukankah kau akan membuang kaca yang sudah pecah itu? Tapi kau menyimpannya dan aku tau orang bernama Kim Jaejoong ini pasti cukup berarti untukmu" jelas Hyun Ah_

"_Lee Hyun Ah, kau adalah orang yang kusayangi" kata Yunho tegas_

"_Dan Kim Jaejoong adalah orang yang kucintai" lanjutnya_

"_Walaupun ini hanyalah perjodohan, tapi aku memilih bersamamu, orang yang kusayangi" kata Yunho masih dengan tegas kemudian_

"_Kim Jaejoong Oppa? Bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Hyun Ah lagi_

"_Dia adalah orang yang kucintai. Tapi... aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi.. setidaknya kini, aku akan membuat orang yang kusayangi bahagia" jelas Yunho lagi_

_Hyun Ah hanya tersenyum._

"_Terima kasih karena Oppa mau memilihku. Tapi semenyakitkan apapun kau menyakiti orang yang kau cintai, kau pasti akan kembali padanya" kata Hyun Ah yakin kini_

"_Percayalah padaku" lanjutnya_

-I'm Back-

"Kini aku tau, apa maksud dari perkataan Hyun Ah" kata namja bermata musang itu

"Hum?" saut namja disampingnya

"Aku akan kembali pada orang yang kucintai, kini aku tau maksudnya setelah kau menjelaskannya padaku" kata namja itu lagi

Namja bermata doe disampingnya hanya tersenyum sambil menatap hamparan laut dihadapannya.

"Dia.. memintaku untuk menjagamu..." kata namja bermata doe tersebut

Namja bermata musang itu hanya menengok dan memandang namja bermata doe itu dengan penasaran.

"Ia memintaku menjagamu, tapi aku berkata tidak bisa karena aku juga memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan mendonorkan jantungnya padaku dan membuatku benar benar harus menjagamu" kata namja bermata doe itu kemudian

"Kini dalam tubuhku... ada orang yang menyayangimu.. dan orang yang mencintaimu" lanjutnya

"Walaupun begitu aku akan tetap mencintaimu dengan cara dan cinta seorang Kim Jaejoong" kata namja bermata doe yang adalah Kim Jaejoong tersebut

"Setahun sudah aku pergi darimu" kata namja bermata musang tersebut

"Kim Jaejoong..."

"...aku kembali" katanya sambil mengecup bibir namja disampingnya yang membuat namja itu menutup matanya

-I'm Back-

_Hyun Ah melebarkan matanya kala menatap Kim Jaejoong kini tengah menatapnya penuh selidik_

"_Kim, Jaejoong...?" katanya sambil terbata_

"_Lee Hyun Ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong penuh selidik_

"_Apakah Yunho Oppa bersamamu?" tanya Hyun Ah cemas_

"_Tidak. Aku datang sendiri. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong tidak sabaran_

_Hyun Ah hanya terdiam masih dengan pandangan yang cemas, tangannya tida tiba meraih lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya peri meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut lalu menuju sebuah kantin dimana mereka memesan minuman masing masing dan mulai saling berbicara diasa._

"_Aku terkena tumor otak. Dan itu sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi" kata Hyun Ah sambil menunduk_

"_Apa?!" pekik Jaejoong kaget_

"_14 bulan lagi" kata Hyun Ah sedikit bergetar_

"_Aku hanya bisa bersama dengan Yunho Oppa selama 14 bulan" lanjutnya_

"_Jangan bercanda denganku! Apa Yunho tau tentang ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil sedikit menaikan nadanya_

"_Tidak. Yunho Oppa tidak tau apa apa" jawab Hyun Ah_

"_Jaejoong Oppa, kau mencemaskan Yunho Oppa hum? Apa kau... masih mencintainya?" tanya Hyun Ah sambil menatap Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kaget Jaejoong_

"_Ah, syukurlah, kau masih mencintainya" kata Hyun Ah sambil tersenyum lega_

"_Kau.. calon istrinya bukan? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata setenang itu saat kau tau ada orang lain yang mencintai suamimu?" tanya Jaejoong kesal_

"_Aku memang calon istrinya... dan aku adalah orang yang menyayanginya, tapi, kalau ada orang yang lebih dapat mencintainya kenapa aku harus bersedih? Lagipula waktumu lebih banyak dariku bukan? Kumohon jaga dia" kata Hyun Ah yakin_

_Jaejoong mendengus kecil saat mendengar hal itu_

"_Jangan bercanda. Kau pikir untuk apa aku kesini? Bermain?" kata Jaejoong ketus_

_Hyun Ah terdiam dan mulai berpikir. Ya. Untuk apa seorang Kim Jaejoong mendatangi rumah sakit? Kecuali kalau ia juga..._

"_Aku memiliki penyakit jantung bawaa dan masih harus mengikuti terapi agar tidak semakin bertambah parah. Kau bilang waktuku lebih banyak? Tidak taukah kau aku bisa mati kapan saja?" ketus Jaejoong_

"_Maafkan aku..." kata Hyun Ah kembali menundukkan kepalanya_

_Keadaan hening seketika sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka._

"_Kau adalah orang yang mencintai Yunho Oppa bukan?" kata Hyun Ah memecah keheningan diantara mereka_

"_Aku juga orang yang menyayanginya karena itu..."_

"_Bantu aku menjaganya nanti" kata Hyun Ah sambil tersenyum dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya frustasi_

_Hyun Ah melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam rumah sakit dan lalu mendatangi seorang perawat disana._

"_Permisi, bagaimana caranya agar dapat menjadi pendonor?" kata Hyun Ah sambil menatap perawat tersebut_

FIN


End file.
